Galactic Pirates
by sheldon.heffley
Summary: Two Smugglers, Garmo and his Wookie friend Neol, are on a run for the Hutts. Garmo knows the Hutts should not be trusted, and he can only hope this run is not some kind of ambush.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Here goes my second fanfiction. I'm going to take all the feedback I got on my last one (Leo Denive) and put it into this one. I thank you for reading my story, please leave a review if you can :)**

Garmo and Neol traveled through hyperspace. They were smugglers, they spent most hours of the day in hyperspace. Garmo was not sure what kind of run it was, Neol had arranged it and refused to tell Garmo what is was.

Garmo glanced over at his brown furry friend. They had met only weeks ago by chance. Neol's ship was destroyed by pirates. Garmo had helped him and invited Neol to team up with him. Neol smiled and nodded, which Garmo could only assume was a yes. Since then he had been browsing the HoloNet, trying to find something on there to help him learn the language. He had made great progress since then.

They came out of hyperspace near a planet Garmo could not identify. He should have known where they were going, but Neol had entered the coordinates this time. This made him even more curious about the run than he already was. "What planet is this?" He finally decided to ask.

Neol barked an answer.

"Irith?" He knew the name immediately,"Why did you not tell me this was a Hutt run?"

Neol answered in his language _I thought it would make you mad._

"Well you were right." Garmo said. The Hutts made everything so hard. They were not trustable at all. "Why did you accept to do this run? I told you specifically not to do any Hutt runs."

Neol said _We will be rich from this mission. They offered tons of money._

"That makes it even worse. This must be some kind of trap." Garmo knew they were up for an ambush. He prepared the shields on his ship, just so they had less of a chance of being blown out of the sky.

_Maybe it's not. What if we really can get rich out of this? _Neol said.

"And you're willing to risk your life for all of that?"

_Isn't that what all smugglers do?_

"Not to this extreme." Garmo said. Taking risks was his life, sure, but he was not sure if he was ready to risk their ship getting destroyed or them losing their lives over it. He figured the ship would be fine, the only reason for an ambush would be to get the cargo without having to pay the pilots. He also figured that's exactly what the Hutts would do.

He needed some kind of defense, so he switched to auto pilot and walked to where he stored both his and Neol's blasters. It was in a small living quarters on his ship. In the quarters he also had some rations of food, a bunk bed, and some holodiscs of his family, who he rarely got to see. Seeing them made him almost cry, so he quickly grabbed the blasters and carried them back to the cockpit.

Garmo arrived back in the cockpit and gave Neol his Bowcaster. He then sat at his seat in the cockpit and set his few blaster rifles and pistols down. He decided what pistols he would use and then strapped them to his belt. He then chose a rifle and hung it over his back.

"Neol do you ever think about your family on Kashyyyk?" It was a random question, but he was wondering if he was the only one who felt this was.

_Yes, all the time _he said.

"Good, I miss them all the time just like you."

_Why do you ask?_

"I just miss them, and was wondering if you did too."

_Okay then._

They continued to fly. Garmo wanted to land, but was afraid of an ambush. After hours of pondering it, he finally decided to ask Neol."Are you ready to land?"

_Not really, but we got to try! _He said.

"Well okay then!" He set the shields and throttle to full power. They had to get onto the planet as fast and as safe as they could. He also ordered Neol to take control of one off the ships guns just in case.

"Ready to make an attempt to land?" Garmo said over his comlink to Neol.

_Ready as I'll ever be!_

"Okay, here we go!" He grabbed the piloting stick. He pushed forward and the ship flew to the planet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: It's been a while since this story was first uploaded, but not many people have read it, and I've been busy, so i've not really been motivated to write it. But I got some time now so here it goes.**

Garmo ran a scan of the area below, trying to detect any sort of mechanical weapons. He found a few things, though he was unsure if they were weapons. The detected machines were not able to be defined by his scanner, so they were probably custom. They could have been anything.

"Neol, I've got something on my scanner. I will send you locations of the machines I detected. If we are under fire from those locations, feel free to fire a missile or blast it." Garom said over his comlink.

_Got it, targeting those locations _Neol said back.

Garmo flew straight over the landing platform. The shots from the ground came like he expected. They were being hit by artillery fire. The fire destroyed his thrusters, so he could not pull back up into space. "Neol, fire a missile! Try to get as many of those things as you can!"

Neol fired one of their few guided missiles at the ground. The firing stopped, and Garmo used this as the time to pull in for a landing to try and render the artillery useless. The firing resumed as he got close, but the shields protected them from most of the fire.

Garmo looked out of his viewport as they landed and saw foot soldiers advance toward the landing ramp, ready to go up it if it opened, and kill anyone who was inside. The fire from the artillery stopped, probably because the risk of friendly fire was high. Things looked bad, but as always, Garmo had a plan. "Neol, report to the cockpit now!"

_Yes sir! _Neol said.

Garmo loved feeling like a commander.

Neol arrived in the cockpit. _So what's the plan? _He asked.

"We lower the landing ramp."

_What?_

"Your heard me. We open the landing ramp."

_Why?_

"They are not going to send everyone they've got at us at once. They have no idea how well we can fight. If they send them all at once, we could take them all out. If they send a few at a time, they can call for reinforcements and tell them what areas to avoid. The plan is, we hide, and take them out stealthily as they come."

_Sounds dangerous._

"Of course it is. Hide in the hallway leading to the cargo, they will always check the cargo room first.

Neol and Garmo hid in the hallway. Garmo pressed the button that opened the landing ramp. He heard three soldiers coming up the ramp almost immediately.

"I'll check the other rooms, you two check down the hallway!" One soldier said.

The other two turned down the hallway. Garmo recognized the uniforms. They were from The Exchange. The Exchange were pirates, they wanted to take the cargo for themselves and sell it to the hutts. Garmo had a friend in The Exchange, another smuggler by the name of Zeerid Korr. He had to warn him about this kind of thing.

As the soldiers past, Garmo and Neol rose to "Greet" them. They grabbed them by the neck from behind, and suffocated them. The third turned down the hallway.

"Nothing over there," he reported, "Wait a sec, guys where are you?"

He walked past Garmo and Neol just like the others, and they disposed of him just like the others.

They waited. More came, the same scenario occurred. it went on for hours. Luckily, the rooms Neol and Garmo were hiding in were big enough to hold all the bodies. Eventually, no more soldiers came in. They were afraid of suffering the same fate of those before them. Garmo could only hope he would be able to fix the thrusters before more reinforcements arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Not sure how long this chapter will take to write. I don't want this chapter to feel rushed like the last one felt.**

Garmo rushed to grab some spare parts. The thrusters were still broken even after a few hours of tinkering with them. Garmo needed some spare parts to finish the job. While he searched through his pile of parts in the cargo hold, Neol called him over their comlinks.

_Three pirates approaching _he said.

** "**Just three?" Garmo asked.

_Pretty sure. Probably just sent to see what happened here._

"Well let them come then. Get to where you were before. Open the landing ramp. We got more people to take out."

Garmo and Neol took the stations they had before. Neol pressed the nearby button to open the landing ramp.

The three soldiers were cautious to walk up the ramp. They advanced slowly, and looked around the cockpit before advancing into the corridor leading to the cargo hold. "I'll stand guard here while you two go to the cargo hold. I feel this is a great place for people to jump you." One soldier said.

Garmo's first thought was _Finally, a pirate with some brains, _but then he thought _Wait a sec, I know that voice! _Garmo glanced around the corner to make sure it was him, and it was. He had short brown hair. He stood tall and strong. It was Zeerid Korr.

"Zeerid," Garmo said aloud.

"Who's there? And how do you know my name?" Zeerid asked.

Garmo stepped out to show himself.

"Garmo!" Zeerid said happily.

Garmo tried to step closer, but the other two soldiers stopped him.

The other two pointed their blasters at Garmo. "Treezo, Raze, lower your weapons, this is my friend." Zeerid said.

"You know this guy? How?" Garmo assumed Raze had asked that. Raze was tall and strong like Zeerid, but had long black hair. He looked like he could destroy anything in an instant. Garmo guessed that is why they called him "Raze".

Garmo looked at the other man. Treezo was brown skinned with long bushy brown hair. Unlike the other two, he was fairly short. He kind of looked like a tree, but Garmo had no idea where the "zo" came from.

"He's an old friend. Knew him since we were toddlers." Zeerid told Raze.

"Yes. Now that the time for reunions is over, let's get down to business, what are you doing here?" Garmo asked.

"Well, I was supposed to fly the cargo to the hutts after we took it from you, but I guess that won't be happening now! Anyway, who is that wookiee?" Zeerid said.

"That's my friend Neol, he helps me smuggle."

_Hi _Neol said.

"I hope what he just said was a compliment, I don't speak wookiee." Zeerid said.

"He's just saying hello." Garmo said.

"Okay then. On to more serious business, should we take the cargo to the hutts? I could just get it to them, you don't have to."

"As long as you give me what's mine. The money."

"Sounds good to me. Maybe us five could work as a team after that?"

"The more the better!"

"Well then let's get going!"

"Wait a second," Raze said, "why don't we have a say in this? We work for the exchange! Not you Zeerid!"

"Well what was the exchange telling us though? They were acting like this ship's crew was evil! The acted like these guys were going to destroy us if we did not do it first! All lies! The exchange is the evil one!"

Raze looked surprised at Zeerid's anger, "But we are pirates that work for the exchange! That would be considered deserting the army. Treason!"

"Then we get a plan. Treezo can go back to base and inform the exchange that raze had died in action, but I had gotten the cargo and was taking it to the hutts right now. That way, we got a team of four, and if the exchange receives word of the cargo being delivered, they will know it was by me."

"Fine, I'm done arguing."

"Neol, watch these two ladies to make sure they don't start another fight. I've still got some thrusters to fix." Garmo said.


End file.
